Tolérance Zéro
by EliH
Summary: HPDM Draco rencontre Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse quatre ans après la guerre. Mais Potter porte une canne... et des verres fumés. Et il lui parle amicalement. Comment doit-il prendre ça?


**Un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un bon moment... j'ai mis un lemon parce que dans _Mirage,_ je n'en ai pas mis =)**

**Tout est à JK Rowling s'il vous plait. et le rating est MMMM!**

**j'avais écrit ça au départ en vu de parler de ces handicapés, qui ne voient pas, n'entendent pas, ont perdu une jambe, etc. Mais en fait, je ne sais pas ce que ça a donné. On peut ne pas aimer, on peut trouver ça... hésitant, maladroit. Un peu rapide aussi. Je serais d'accord avec vous. Mais je vous laisse lire. Tolérance Zéro est un terme utilisé un peu bizarrement dans cet OS, mais je l'imaginais comme ça avant de lire la vrai définition xD**

**ps: ceci est une reéécriture. J'avais publié cet Os mais après une discussion pas mal indignée avec une auteure, j'ai pris la décision de modifier la partie qui n'allait pas et blesser le moins possible Draco. Donc si vous revenez lire, sachez que la fin a été modifiée deux fois. Voilà.**

**Bref, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_« Sanction systématique à la moindre effraction » _

Il y avait du monde. Comme toujours. C'était animé. Comme toujours. Des enfants, des parents, des animaux, des boutiques. Le Chemin de Traverse.

Draco Malfoy s'y trouvait ce jour-là. Une petite course à faire. Un livre à acheter. Il était accompagné par une de ses amies, Astoria Greengrass avec qui il avait annulé les fiançailles, parce qu'ils ne se considéreraient jamais comme un couple. Leurs parents devaient encore être en colère. Mais qu'importe. Astoria en aimait un autre, et ce n'était pas Draco qui allait lui en vouloir!

Non, parce que lui, il était homosexuel. Alors il n'aurait jamais donné d'héritier à ses parents. Pas avec une femme en tout cas.

Mais l'histoire n'est pas là. Non. Ici commence l'histoire entre Draco Malfoy et…

- Potter…

Harry Potter. Draco vient d'apercevoir une touffe brune dans la foule. Et une décharge électrique l'a traversé. Il décide de faire un détour, ignorant les appels de la jeune femme qui l'accompagne. Il est sûr que c'est Potter. La démarche, peut-être la carrure? Il ne sait pas trop. Cela fait quatre ans - depuis la guerre pour être précis - qu'il n'a pas revu le Sauveur du monde Sorcier. Quatre longues années de silence. Même la presse l'a peu à peu oublier. Il est à deux mètres de lui, il va le toucher…

- Harry!

Deux têtes se tournent vers la voix.

Draco l'a reconnu. C'est la belette fille. Ginevra Weasley. Elle a un gros ventre. Elle s'avance vers Potter, radieuse, avec un petit sac coloré.

- Tu as acheté ce que tu voulais? Demande le brun d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné ici, répond la rouquine en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

La scène aurait été débordante d'amour si Draco ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il avait traversé toute la foule pour voir Potter. Pas question de se faire recaler par une miséreuse!

- Potter et sa copine…

Le couple se tourne vers lui. Étrange. Potter porte des lunettes fumées…

- Malfoy.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine. Il ne l'a pas oublié. Mais un rictus s'affiche bientôt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu as réussi à perpétuer ta descendance à ce que je vois, ricane-t-il en montrant le ventre de la jeune femme, de son menton pointu.

Il voit que la weaslette veut réagir, il voit ses traits se déformer peu à peu par la colère. Mais Potter la fait taire d'un simple mouvement apaisant sur son bras.

- Ginny n'est pas ma femme, explique-t-il tranquillement. Neville est le géniteur du petit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes. Bon, nous allons te laisser Malfoy. Au plaisir de te revoir.

Et ils partent.

Draco n'a pas aimé ce petit sourire amusé et mystérieux. Il n'a pas aimé quand il lui a annoncé - sous entendu plutôt - préféré les hommes. Il n'a pas aimé la manière qu'il a eu de prendre le bras de la rousse pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'a pas aimé sa dernière phrase. Et il n'aime pas cette canne que Potter tient dans ses mains pour marcher. Ridicule. À vingt-deux ans, il porte une canne? Qu'est-ce que ce sera à quatre-vingt ans!

- Draco!

Il ne se retourne même pas. Astoria a réussi à le retrouver.

- Tu pourrais m'attendre la prochaine fois! Lui reproche la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'en aller subitement?

- Potter.

Elle est exaspérée. Mais il s'en fiche. Il vient de réaliser qu'il n'a pas vu les yeux de Potter aujourd'hui. Des yeux verts émeraudes, qui expriment tout ce que ressent Potter comme un livre ouvert. Et l'absence de ses yeux verts lui laissent une sensation d'inassouvi.

Et son comportement pacifiste l'a agacé. Plus aucune animosité. C'est comme si… comme si il n'était plus son meilleur ennemi. À peine une connaissance avec qui il devait être poli.

Et ça l'énerve.

Draco est content. Il se trouve à un repas composé de tous ses amis et de quelques connaissances Serpentards. C'est Pansy et Blaise qui ont organisé tout ça. Chez eux. Pour se retrouver, comme au bon vieux temps. Pour oublier que nombre d'entre eux sont des parias de la société sorcière, même s'ils ont été innocentés de leur statue d'ex Mangemorts.

Il reconnait Grégory Goyle, son ancien garde du corps. Millicent Bulstrode. Théodore Nott, un garçon avec qui il n'avait jamais trouvé d'atome crochu. Et d'autres encore.

Ce soir, il est installé à côté de son meilleur ami, Blaise et de Nott.

La conversation bat son plein, Pansy a fait des merveilles, les jeunes femmes s'extasient devant le tout petit bébé Zabini, sa filleule. Gaëlle.

Et comme tout repas Serpentard, la conversation se dirige rapidement vers la politique.

- Depuis que Shackelbolt a été élu Ministre de la Magie, le Ministère a repris un peu de crédibilité, déclare Blaise en faisant tournoyer son digestif dans son verre. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas comme Fudge, sinon, certains d'entre nous auraient fini à Azkaban, juste parce que nous avons été à Serpentard.

Ses amis hochent de la tête. Et ils continuent comme ça.

Les invités partent peu à peu. Et il ne reste plus que Blaise, Draco et Théo.

Étrangement, la présence de Nott n'est pas aussi dérangeante qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Non. Il est même vif d'esprit, amusant, intelligent. Et plutôt beau.

Et comme toujours avec Blaise, la conversation se dirige vers Potter.

- Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, déclare Draco, son regard se faisant vague. Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était avec la belette fille. Je lui ai… parlé. Mais il était étrange. Aucun regard de dégoût, aucune animosité, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais bouffés le nez pendant notre scolarité. Rien. Limite un bonjour. Il m'a même souri!

- C'est vrai on ne le voit même plus au Ministère depuis quelques temps, marmonne Blaise. Pourtant, il passait deux fois par semaine voir ses amis.

Des hypothèses sans queue ni tête viennent compléter la conversation entre les deux amis. Ils ont presque oublié Théodore à côté d'eux qui roule des yeux. Presque.

- Et toi Théo? Demande Blaise avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi Potter ne vient plus à ton avis? J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais dans le même bureau que Granger maintenant!

Draco s'étouffe presque avec sa liqueur. Nott? Travaillant avec la Miss-je-sais-tout?

- Ce sont des bruits de couloirs, hésite le châtain après quelques secondes. Des choses pas concrètes. Je n'ai pas pu soutiré grand-chose à Hermione, mais apparemment, Potter aurait eu un petit soucis avec d'Anciens Mangemorts.

Les deux hommes frémissent. Ils n'en ont jamais entendu parler.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Potter a été blessé dans l'attaque, reprend lentement Théo pendant qu'il prend une gorgée de sa boisson. Il a du mal à voir maintenant. Enfin, ce sont ses amis qui en ont parlé à demi-mots. Et comme ils chuchotaient, c'est un peu vague comme info.

Le silence se fait. Ce peu d'information ramène Draco à quelques jours. Quand il a rencontré Potter. Des verres fumés, une canne.

- Aveugle, souffle-t-il pendant que son cœur se serre étrangement.

Pourtant, il avait l'air… paisible, calme. Il n'avait rien d'un blessé fou de douleur.

Draco ferme les yeux. Il est très fatigué d'un coup. Il prend congé de ses amis et décide de rentrer à pied. Il n'habite pas très loin.

Et pendant que l'air frais souffle dans ses cheveux, il ne peut retenir une vague de déception l'envahir.

Saint Potter qui arrive à se faire atteindre par de stupides Mangemorts en cavale? Alors qu'il a vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir d'Angleterre?

Il shoote dans un caillou. Potter n'est qu'un crétin. Il s'est ramolli depuis la fin de la guerre. Et il en a payé les conséquences.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'il se promène sur le Chemin de Traverse, seul, il voit une touffe de cheveux brun sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Et il reconnaitrait cette touffe de cheveux n'importe où. Et Potter semble seul. Il en profite. Il s'installe à sa table. Il le fixe. Il n'a pas l'air de s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il a l'air de regarder dans le vague. Il est dans ses pensées.

- Alors Potty, attaque-t-il tout de suite. On se promène tout seul? C'est pas très prudent tu ne trouves pas? Tu pourrais te faire bousculer par un enfant et tomber! Tu vas réussir à trouver ton chemin pour rentrer? Ça serait la meilleure! Le Survivant-par-deux-fois qui se perd!

Il se tait. Il a l'attention du brun. Mais il ne voit pas ses yeux. Des yeux qu'il n'a plus. Il ne verra plus ses deux orbes verts. Il ne pourra plus voir la colère faire briller ces émeraudes. Et inconsciemment, il serre les poings. Connards de Mangemorts. Incapable de Survivant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de la colère en toi? Murmure Potter, la tête tournée vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je perçois du regret dans tes paroles, Malfoy?

S'en est trop. Il se relève brutalement de sa chaise et s'en va, sans un regard de plus vers cet espèce de légume trop tranquille. Trop calme. Pas assez Potter.

- N'importe quoi, grommèle-t-il pendant qu'il pousse un jeune couple. Moi? Regretter? Mon cul ouais. Et de quoi hein?

Il passe par là pour rejoindre Blaise. Il est dans le département de la Justice. Il vient de remonter plusieurs étages juste pour un déjeuner. Alors qu'il aurait pu rester avec ses plantes et ses potions. Il passe dans un couloir et entend un éclat de rire devant lui. Et cet éclat de rire le ramène plusieurs années avant, dans un autre couloir. Dans un autre lieu. Devant lui se trouve Harry Potter, une canne et des verres fumés sur le nez. Il est avec la Miss-je-sais-tout. Et son sourire lui fait mal. Comment peut-il sourire alors qu'il est aveugle? Comment peut-il rester aussi droit, rester aussi positif alors qu'il lui est impossible de revoir le visage de ses proches, la couleur du ciel, la forme de sa nourriture? Il se sent énervé. Potter n'est qu'un imbécile heureux.

Il s'avance vers eux. Il doit bien passer par là pour rejoindre Blaise. Il passe derrière Potter qui continue de sourire à une anecdote de Granger. Et Draco sent la colère revenir au galop.

- Je ne te comprends pas, souffle-t-il en s'arrêtant derrière le brun. Comment peux-tu encore rire alors que tu ne vois plus?

Il sait que Potter est le seul à avoir entendu ses paroles. Et, sans un regard pour eux, il continue son chemin. Il n'a plus faim. Mais il a besoin de compagnie.

Le soir même, alors qu'il est seul dans son manoir, il reçoit un hibou. Il se dit que c'est le travail, qu'un des assistants a dû oublier de mettre un ingrédient dans une potion. Il s'installe dans le salon bleu et se verse un whisky pur feu. Il ouvre la lettre… et recrache sa boisson.

_« Je pense que tu as des choses à me demander. Que dis-tu de prendre le thé chez moi demain, à quatre heures? Je t'attends au 12, square Grimmauld. Je compte sur ta présence. »_

HP

Il aurait pu ne pas venir. Rien que pour faire chier Potter, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais l'aspect cordial et trop poli de la lettre l'a hérissé. C'est pour cela qu'il se trouve entre le numéro 11 et 13 du square. Mais il n'y a pas de 12. Et ses yeux se plissent. Est-ce une blague? Il est 15h59. Il est en avance. Et un Malfoy se doit d'être à l'heure pour ses rendez-vous.

Soudain, un craquement le fait sursauter et les maisons 11 et 13 se séparent, dégageant le 12 square Grimmauld. La porte s'ouvre et Harry Potter s'encadre.

- Je constate que tu es à l'heure, sourit doucement le brun.

Le reniflement de dédain qu'il entend le fait rire. Il entre chez lui, conscient que Draco le suit.

- J'ai parlé de thé, commence Harry en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir. Mais peut-être que tu préfères un café?

- Un thé, c'est très bien, refuse poliment Draco en regardant Potter avancé comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'était pas aveugle.

Le brun disparait par une porte et Draco hésite à le suivre. Il y va quand même, se disant qu'il ne doit pas laisser un handicapé seul.

« Mère serait ravi de m'entendre penser ça », ricane-t-il intérieurement.

Il prend le même chemin que Potter, et constate que des escaliers mènent vers la cuisine. Il descend et voit le brun s'affairé à faire un plateau bien garni.

Il l'observe, il est troublé.

Ce silence entre eux, brisé par les tintements des soucoupes, de l'eau chaude qui bouille. Dans cette cuisine, Draco n'a pas l'impression qu'ils sont deux ennemis. Qu'ils se sont détestés pendant toute leur adolescence. Non. On dirait deux amis de longue date qui savourent la tranquillité pendant que l'un prépare le thé et l'autre attend. Draco n'aime pas cette ambiance. Elle ne correspond pas à leur relation. Il se demande même ce qu'il fout là. Il se demande pourquoi Potter l'a invité chez LUI. Et surtout, il se demande…

- Comment peux-tu bouger aussi facilement alors que tu ne vois rien? Souffle-t-il en observant le brun.

Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu sa question. En tout cas, il ne s'est pas arrêté, et encore moins, s'est retourné.

- Montons, propose Harry avec un petit sourire, en portant son plateau.

- Je vais le faire, propose Draco en s'approchant.

- Malfoy, l'avertit gentiment le brun. Tu me laisses prendre ce plateau. Je ne suis pas handicapé à ce point. Et je connais ma maison.

L'avertissement est donné comme il donne le beau temps. Draco n'insiste pas. Il sait qu'il se comporte comme les autres. Avec pitié. Envers un handicapé. Comme un hypocrite. Et il se déteste pour ça. Parce qu'il n'est pas comme tous les autres. Il est le meilleur ennemi de Potter. Et là, il a ressenti de la pitié pour lui. Et ce n'est pas digne du meilleur ennemi de Potter.

- Tu veux du sucre pour ton thé? Demande le brun en s'installant sur le canapé.

- Non merci, hésite Draco, en se mettant en face de lui.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, pendant que Potter verse et prépare le thé comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il voyait. Comme une personne normale.

- Tiens, déclare joyeusement le maître des lieux en tendant une tasse en direction du blond.

Il le prend. Le remerciant d'un hochement de la tête. Et il se rappelle que Potter ne voit pas.

- Merci, marmonne le blond de plus en plus gêné.

- J'avais compris Malfoy, sourit doucement Potter en s'installant un peu mieux dans son canapé.

Draco soupire intérieurement. Cette scène est surréaliste! Potter et lui! En train de prendre le thé! Normalement! Dans le silence! Il a envie de partir.

- Je pense que tu as des questions à me poser, annonce le brun en posant son thé sur la table basse.

Finalement, il va rester un peu plus longtemps. Juste par curiosité Serpentard, et pour réutiliser les informations plus tard.

- Tu as perdu la vue, commence Draco d'une voix rauque. N'est-ce pas?

Potter a un petit sourire. Triste. Il enlève ses verres fumés et Draco sent son cœur se serré. Ses yeux verts émeraudes. Qui brillaient de vie et changeaient de teinte selon ses humeurs…

- Vert opaque…

Potter hoche de la tête, les yeux vide de toutes expressions.

- Les médicomages ont réussi à réparer mes yeux, explique doucement le Survivant-par-trois-fois. Mais les nerfs ont été endommagés et il était trop tard pour les reconnecter. Ça fait sept mois que je vis dans le noir.

- Mais… comment…

- Tu veux toute l'histoire Malfoy? Sourit le brun en reprenant sa tasse de thé. Eh bien c'était à l'anniversaire d'un de nos amis de Poudlard. Justin Finch-Fletchey. Tu dois le connaître, il était à Poufsouffle. Bref. C'était donc son anniversaire et nous y avons tous assisté. J'avais trop bu et deux de mes anciens camarades de dortoir m'ont ramené chez moi. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que les vrais Dean et Seamus avaient été assassinés quelques jours plus tôt et que leurs dépouilles pourrissaient dans leur appartement. Personne n'a fait attention à leur absence, puisque les Mangemorts ont pris leur place. Ils m'ont… torturé à coup de Doloris et… m'ont crevé les yeux.

Il s'arrête pour boire une gorgée. Et Draco le regarde, incrédule. Aucun sentiment dans ce qu'il raconte, comme si ça ne le touchait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait souffert. Comme si c'était un simple fait divers.

- Je crois bien qu'ils m'ont dit que je ne méritais pas la vue, continue Potter avec un rictus. Parce que… j'avais vu la mort de leur maître. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient continué avec mes oreilles, ma langue, mon service trois-pièces. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Hermione et Ron sont arrivés et les ont attaqué quand ils ont vu le carnage. Les deux Mangemorts avaient perdu l'apparence de mes deux amis. Ron et Hermione les ont mis hors d'état de nuire et les Aurors sont arrivés. Les médicomages aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il était trop tard pour mes yeux et tout le monde a décidé de mettre cette affaire sous silence. J'avoue que ça me va. Je n'aurais pas supporté la crise médiatique que ça aurait entraîné.

Le petit rire qu'il a à la fin de sa phrase glace le sang de Draco. Ce type devant lui, ce n'est pas Potter. Il est bien trop calme et détaché.

- J'ai été suivi par un psycomage après ma guérison, continue le brun en se reversant du thé. Parce que j'étais instable mentalement. J'étais totalement horrifié d'avoir perdu ma vue. C'était ridicule. J'étais violent et j'ai même failli régler leur compte à ces deux Mangemorts de pacotille. Mais finalement, je m'y suis fait. J'ai réussi à développer mes autres sens et ma magie n'a jamais été aussi précise et incisive.

La gorge de Draco est nouée. Potter a bien changé depuis la guerre. Et depuis cet accident.

- Je sens que tu es bouleversé, remarque le brun en tournant la tête vers la cheminée. Pourtant, si je t'ai invité chez moi, c'est parce que je sais que tu n'as aucune pitié pour quiconque. Mon état de faiblesse devrait d'ailleurs te réjouir. Je trouve que c'est bien plus reposant avec toi qu'avec Hermione ou Ron. Ne leur dis pas ça, ils m'en voudraient.

Un petit rire insouciant lui fait serrer les poings. Il a beau être un Malfoy, il est humain. Et qui dit humain dit avoir un cœur.

- Qu'es-tu devenu en quatre ans? Demande poliment l'objet de son début de fureur. Avant de t'entendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour! Et dire que plusieurs années avant, j'aurais hurlé de joie à ta disparition.

Qu'il se taise… ce crétin était vraiment trop bête.

- J'ai ouvert un orphelinat il y a deux ans, continue Harry avec un sourire attendri. Beaucoup d'enfants ont perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre et il m'a fallu deux longues années pour ouvrir l'orphelinat, avec tout l'équipement adéquate et les elfes de maison. Avec mon… accident, j'ai eu du mal avec l'administration. Mais j'ai appris rapidement le braille. Ça m'aide à ne pas devenir fou. Bon, je m'éloigne de ma question première. Que fais-tu alors? Toujours dans les études? Tu n'es pas devenu maître du monde. Ça, j'en suis sûr. Un travail dans le ministère? Ou peut-êthum!

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans le salon.

Harry Potter ne pouvait plus parler. Parce que ses lèvres avaient été emprisonnées par ses semblables. Une autre paire de lèvres. Fines, mais douces.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse savourer, cette présence disparue et deux secondes après, la porte claquait.

Harry eut un sourire calculateur. La tolérance zéro commençait. Et il avait été le premier à être sanctionné.

Harry sortit de l'impasse où il avait transplané. Il était allé à l'orphelinat pour voir si tout se passait bien et s'il manquait quoique ce soit avant d'aller chez son médicomage. Pour voir l'état de ses yeux. Mais ce crétin l'avait fait espérer une demi-heure avant de le faire redescendre en enfer. Aucun moyen de lui ramener la vue, même avec toute la magie du monde. Il avait failli le virer. Il en avait les pouvoirs après tout. Mais ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi cruel. Alors il avait laissé son médicomage en plan et était rentré. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à s'allonger sur son lit et broyer du noir.

Huit mois qu'il était dans cet état. Et il le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le sort était vraiment trop vache avec lui. Après avoir sauvé le monde d'un terrible Mage Noir, le voilà aveugle. Il se dit que peut-être, mourir tout de suite après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard aurait été mieux.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une aura devant lui. Qui se trouvait devant sa maison. Et cette aura, il l'a connaissait. Et il y pensait depuis un long mois. Draco Malfoy.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, tentant de détecter les obstacles avec sa magie au lieu de sa canne. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de distance, il s'arrêta et leva sa tête.

- Malfoy, salua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu veux entrer prendre le thé avec moi? Proposa-t-il en le contournant, pour faire apparaître la maison.

Mais l'autre ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il le sentit le suivre. Il supposa que c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Je suis allé à l'orphelinat avant d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, expliqua Harry comme s'il devait faire un compte-rendu au blond. Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais annulé mon rendez-vous. Mon médicomage est vraiment un incapable. Que faisais-tu d'ailleurs là? Tu as attendu longtemps? Qu'as-tu fais depuis notre dernière rencon…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Draco l'avait plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée et deux lèvres impérieuses avaient pris possession de sa bouche. Mais le plus étonnant pour lui… c'est qu'il n'était pas contre.

- Tais-toi, imbécile, souffla Malfoy quand Harry crut perdre son souffle.

- Mais…

Sa question se retrouva au fond de sa gorge. Le blond avait repris possession de sa bouche. Pour qu'il se taise. Pour le punir d'avoir été nerveux en sa présence. C'était en tout cas, ce que voulut croire le brun en passant ses mains autour du cou de Draco pour les rapprocher.

- Ta chambre, souffla-t-il en mordillant son cou de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Harry hocha de la tête et les fit transplaner à l'étage, devant sa porte. Ils n'eurent qu'à pousser avec leur dos pour avoir accès à la pièce et Harry jeta presque le blond sur le grand lit double. Ce dernier ne put faire un geste de plus avant qu'il ne soit recouvert du corps chaud de son futur amant. Le baiser reprit, dura, danse langoureuse et érotique. Danse qui fit gémir et trembler les deux garçons.

Draco fit basculer le brun pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et commença à sucer son cou si tendre et si chaud.

- Dr… Draco…

Le blond ne résista pas à la tentation de faire bouger ses hanches, les faisant soupirer un peu plus de plaisir quand le sexe de l'un rencontra celui de l'autre à travers le tissus.

- Draco…

Les mains avaient besoin de plus de contact, alors ils soulevèrent les couches de vêtements inutiles, à la recherche de peau douce et ferme à étreindre.

Harry se laissa faire, parfaitement conscient de son rôle de passif dans très peu de temps. Il aimait les mains du blond qui l'effeuillaient délicatement, lentement, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Son état d'excitation était en train de battre des records. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas touché un corps? Combien de temps n'avait-il pas apprécié des caresses sensuelles? Il voulait sentir Draco en lui. Pas que sur lui, EN lui. Être possédé par son meilleur ennemi, celui qu'il était sûr de ne jamais voir - sentir - faiblir devant lui.

- Prends-moi, gémit-il alors qu'il était presque nu, tentation violente à la débauche.

Mais dès qu'il prononça ces deux mots, il sentit l'autre se crispé.

Les gestes et les caresses s'arrêtèrent et Harry eut peur. Peur et frustré.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir, il pouvait sentir. Il avait développé un certain pouvoir, l'empathie face à sa cécité, et il sentait… de la gêne? Et… de la honte?

- Malfoy?

Il sentit l'autre se tendre entre ses cuisses. Ce bâtard avait peur.

- Je ne veux pas profiter de toi alors que tu ne vois pas, murmura le blond. Tu as beau m'obséder depuis notre rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas en état et… c'est tellement étrange pour moi de ne plus voir tes stupides yeux verts. Je… hum… je suis désolé.

Harry le sentait. Il allait partir. Et la colère le traversa. Sentiment qu'il avait pourtant décidé de mettre au placard avec sa vue. Il agrippa le bras de ce crétin empli de pitié pour lui et décida de se venger. Il le refit tomber sur le lit et s'installa sur ses hanches. Ce menteur… il était toujours aussi dur… Deux informulés sans baguette plus tard et ils étaient tous les deux nus comme des vers.

- Eh Ducon, murmura-t-il pendant qu'il maintenait les mains du blond au dessus de sa tête. Tu connais la tolérance zéro?

Silence.

- Il suffit que tu enfreignes la moindre règle, souffla-t-il en redescendant dans le cou de l'autre en invoquant du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, pour que tu sois sanctionné. Ici, il suffit que tu me fassent une scène de pitié…

Il fit entrer deux doigts en lui, faisant crier de douleur l'autre.

- … pour que tu sois puni.

Draco geignit encore mais commença à onduler du bassin. Bien. Il le regarda faire des mouvements sur ses doigts et il étira un peu plus les parois. Un troisième doigt se mit de la partie et il chercha cette prostate qui rendait les parties de jambes en l'air si agréables pour les hommes.

- J'ai beau être aveugle, murmura Harry en caressant ses flancs, je suis sorcier. Et j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce détail. Et que je suis celui qui a vaincu Voldemort.

Un frisson contre lui, lui fit comprendre que Malfoy n'était toujours pas habitué à entendre le nom de l'ancienne plus grande terreur d'Angleterre.

Il se recula entre les jambes pâles et enleva ses doigts. Il toucha la peau qui entourait ce lieu qu'il allait pénétrer, avec sa langue et la fit glisser le plus loin possible à l'intérieur. C'était chaud. Et l'anneau de chair se resserrait sur sa langue baladeuse.

Harry se demanda ce que cela ferrait si ça avait été son sexe, pendant qu'il goûtait ces muscles internes tendres et un peu salés et il se retira, se disant qu'au lieu d'imaginer, il pourrait le vivre. Maintenant.

Il invoqua un peu plus de vaseline et s'en mit une bonne couche en imaginant le regard que devait avoir son ancien ennemi. Son futur… amant.

Il entra et sentit le blond se tendre. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires avec son bassin, étirant un peu plus l'anneau, mais ne pénétrant pas plus.

Quand les jambes de Draco se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, il prit cela pour une autorisation à approfondir le contact et entama un lent va-et-vient, faisant quand même crisper l'autre sous la douleur encore présente. Il n'était pas sadique et égoïste. Même si Malfoy l'avait énervé avec ses soudains états d'âme. Il aimait donner du plaisir à ses amants et ici ne faisait pas exception. Il se redressa, sûr que les mains du blond resteraient coincé au dessus de sa tête, et prit le sexe de l'autre dans sa main, pour lui faire retrouver un peu de vigueur.

Un gémissement de plaisir plus tard, il lâchait le membre lourd et chaud, et approfondissait ses mouvements de reins.

- Merde Pot… Harry…

Il avait touché la prostate. Il en était sûr. Draco s'était cambré contre lui, tout tremblotant. Et il aimait ça dans l'acte. Avoir le contrôle. Il accéléra un peu, faisant attention à toucher ce petit espace sensible en l'autre.

Les gémissements se muèrent en cris.

- Je ne peux pas bouger mes mains, s'écria Draco en accusant un autre coup de rein.

Harry ne put retenir un rire de sortir de sa gorge.

- C'est une de tes punitions, expliqua-t-il en maintenant une des jambes du blond sur son épaule pour entrer plus profondément en lui.

Draco ne l'avouerait jamais, mais avoir les mains emprisonnés l'excitait. Énormément. Il ne pensa même pas à briser le sortilège, trop occupé qu'il était à monter vers le septième ciel.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il entre deux coups de reins plus puissants.

Le brun lui répondit avec enthousiasme, même si c'était un peu maladroit. Le plaisir les ravageaient et Harry dû se séparer des lèvres tentatrices pour se replier vers le cou marqué par ses soins.

- Encore un peu, haleta Draco en se cambrant.

Harry accéda à sa demande, accélérant encore un peu plus. Mais il était proche de la jouissance, alors il posa sa main sur le sexe délaissé du blond.

À peine un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre chaud, et Draco ouvrait la bouche sur un cri muet, libérant sa semence entre eux.

Harry le suivit rapidement et l'embrassa longuement, le libérant en même temps de ses liens invisibles.

- Tu me crois toujours aussi handicapé? Souffla-t-il en se retirant de son amant.

- Mentalement oui, renifla l'autre. Quelle idée de me pénétrer aussi durement! J'ai cru qu'on me déchirait le cul!

- Ça te plaisait pourtant, répondit tranquillement Harry, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Un grognement après et Harry l'enserrait dans bras, dans un cocon protecteur et chaud.

- Tu vas rester? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura le blond en se retournant. Tu l'as mérité?

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres pleines du brun et Draco ne put retenir son corps de réagir.

- Il faut que j'en profite avant que tu m'abandonnes, réfléchit l'ex-Gryffondor en caressant les cheveux blond presque blanc et soyeux de l'autre. Je sais que ça ne durera jamais et surtout avec toi…

Draco redressa la tête, pour le toiser d'un air stupéfait. Mais la stupéfaction laissa rapidement la place à la colère. Et c'est en deux temps trois mouvements que le blond se retrouva sur Harry, le bloquant avec son corps.

- Potter, grogna-t-il à son oreille pendant que ses mains commençaient à faire leur chemin sur le corps souple et musclé sous lui. Tu te rappelles de cette Tolérance Zéro dont tu m'as parlé? Je pense que ça marche pour toi aussi.

Et sur cette dernière parole, deux doigts pénétrèrent le corps du brun, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Finalement, pensa-t-il pendant que l'autre le pénétrait et entamait un va-et-vient puissant, il avait eu raison de se reposer sur Draco Malfoy. Avec lui, Tolérance Zéro.

FIN


End file.
